This invention is in the field of omnidirectional electromagnetic antennas. Various such antennas are known in the art--for r-f energy, the simplest is perhaps a so-called "whip" antenna, i.e., a vertical wire antenna. More complex (and higher grain) omnidirectional antennas are also known, such as those shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,454,766 of Nov. 30, 1948 to Brillouin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,843 of Oct. 25, 1966 to Plummer, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,270 of Aug. 21, 1973 to Thies, Jr. For optical energy, some sort of aspherical refractive or reflective lens is used. All of the known antennas (lenses) have one or more disadvantage compared to the instant invention. Generally, if an omnidirectional antenna has good gain, it is narrow band; if it is omnidirectional and has good gain in a given plane, it generally has poor gain outside that plane. With the exception of the Thies patent, those patents cited above give no indication from which direction incident radiation comes. While the Thies antenna can give an indication of incident radiation azimuth direction, it has no means to determine elevation of such radiation. The instant invention is broadband, has a wide vertical beam width, and given an indication of both azimuth and elevation of incoming radiation.